


Woah, Come With Me Now

by CobaltCube (2sp00ky4y0u)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Conversations About How Their Lives Have Been, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2sp00ky4y0u/pseuds/CobaltCube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, can he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woah, Come With Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a stupid little binge because I didn't want to work on my final project for 1102. Also my friend and I had set up a bet where if I finished this, then she'd have to draw me something. So here it is, the fruit of my labour AKA five hours of work plus editing. And I'm still not sure if this deserves the underage warning.
> 
> As always, please enjoy, and leave any comments, critiques, or concerns down in the comments below.

_Can you come outside for a moment, please?_

Len leaned against the wall as he glanced over Oliver’s message, sent over the Infratext system within the internal database. He turned his guitar pick over and over in his palm. Was it really important enough to make him have to step out of group practice? It wasn’t like he could use Infratext and play along with the instrumental at the same time, and Oliver should’ve been pretty aware of this by now. It was odd, especially since he had always tried to stress politeness around the Japanese part of the Vocaloid family.

On the other side of the room Luka was fiddling with the amp settings. She would play a riff, stop, twiddle a knob or two, play that riff again, stop again, twiddle another couple of knobs, and so on so forth. Ever since she was taught how to play that bass a few months ago it’s like it hadn't left her hand once.

“Len, are you alright? You look withdrawn,”

“Hm? Oh yeah yeah, ‘s nothing. Just got a message is all,” 

Len could hear her pluck out a few random chords. Well, it was more like he could feel them since she had the volume cranked up so loud, but they were rehearsing a hard rock track and Luka and Miku were supposed to be having a loudness war. It was written in the sheet music after all: “If _FFFFF_ exists, DO IT!”

Len wondered if Oliver could hear all the hard rocking from wherever he was right now. He pushed himself off the wall and stretched before pocketing his pick. 

“Hey Luka, I’m gonna step outside for a sec. Message me if the girls come back and they still wanna practice.” 

“Mm-mm. I’ll do that, Len.” Her words were almost drowned out by her fingers stumbling over a fret.

By the time the Kagamine was outside and heading around back, where he assumed Oliver would be, he could hear an attempt at a 7/14 time signature on the drum set leaking through the house’s walls. Key word here is “attempt” because if he didn’t know any better he would’ve assumed Miku was just assaulting the poor thing for the hell of it.

“Isn’t that what drummers do anyways?” He said to himself with a snicker. 

Everyone teased Miku for her choice in instrument, especially since they all knew the reason why she chose it: she wanted to both be in centre stage and in control. Everyone follows the drums, depends on them, needs them. It was a part of her most obnoxious personality trait and the cause for way too many practices getting cut short from arguing. 

Most of the time, it was between her and Len. Go figure. It seemed like every lead guitarist and drummer were either one hundred percent in sync with each other or they could hardly even stand to be in the same practice room at the same time. And Len wasn’t a control freak either; it just bugged the hell out of him every time Miku would decide out of nowhere, _hey, let’s speed up the track for no reason!_ Or, _hey, let’s add in a highhat beat even though the music didn’t tell me to do that, but it sounds nice so I did it anyways!_ And that was only with an instrument in front of them because personal lives were a whole other kettle of fish-

Len was too busy daydreaming about cramming Hatsune in a kick drum and rolling it into the ocean to realize how his Infratext went off with a new message. His stomach immediately twisted itself into angry knots, but it was a shame he couldn’t open that message while taking out his frustration on the receiver, like how people probably did in the old days. Yeah, flip phones were making a comeback, but apparently it just wasn’t the same when you weren’t in the mood to talk and you aggressively flicked it open so you could tell the other person to go to hell. 

It didn’t help that these new flip phones were almost entirely glass too; the ones of centuries past were plastic and metal and, according to old Internet records, nigh indestructible. Now that was something Len wanted to see. 

_Where are you? It’s been maybe ten minutes by now! Don’t you have rehearsal?_

_Outside five minutes yes_

When he was done sending the reply a squeaky chirp caught his attention. Then there was a flash of yellow in his periphery vision. And then there was a tiny weight on the top of his head, moving downwards until the featherball was staring him right in the face. Len froze. One of these days Oliver will realize using his bird to get his attention not only worked, it worked way too well, because Len’s scalp still stung where that stupid thing had gotten his claws caught in his hair and opted to fly straight upwards like the idiot he is.

Well, this time James has complete access to his eyeballs. For a moment Len wondered that if those lame spooky child marches Oliver does all the time were true, would that mean it extended to his bird too? _Would_ James appreciate a nice juicy cornea? And when he was done, _would_ he make a nest in the liquidated socket? The Kagamine decided to forward these queries to Oliver. 

“That’s horrible! You’re horrible! My Jamesie would _never_ do something like that. You’re just a sick-o, Len!”

Ah, there he is. 

A click of the tongue came from Len’s right and the glorified cat toy extricated himself from his hair, carefully this time. Probably because both him and his owner had gotten their fill of conniption fit to last them for two lifetimes, maybe even three. Len still found it hard to relax, though.

“You know that most people don’t use their attack animal to get other people’s attention, right?”

Oliver let the bird perch on his shoulder like he always does, walked around to face the other blonde, and then stuck his tongue out in a brilliant rebuttal. “Doesn’t matter when it still works, _baka_ ,”

“Ha. Every time you try to speak Japanese, it’s like I get another cavity in my tooth. Not even in the good way either. It’s just… just… ‘Look at me, I’m Oliver! Pip pip cheerio, lads!’. It’s gross is what I’m trying to say,” Len shot back. Then he realized that someone with an Asian accent trying to imitate a British accent sounded like the worst thing ever, probably even more than a Brit speaking an Asian language, and he cringed. “Did you record-?”

“’Pip pip cheerio, lads!’” 

He sighed. Very, very hard. And he knew that there wasn’t anything he could do about it short of coming into Oliver’s room while he slept and infiltrating his personal data, which made him feel sketchy as an all get-out just thinking about it. So he walked over to the gazebo to try and make peace with the fact that yet another recording of him acting like a moron was floating around in the great world wide database, but not before sighing again first because theatrics were the Kagamine twins' forte. 

_Sigh._ This is why everyone thinks he can’t walk and chew gum at the same time.

 _But it’s part of our monthly motor skill check-up_ , Len thought to himself. A cool breeze gently rocked the trees around the property, running the flecks of sunlight back and forth across his arms while he leaned back into the bench. Long-stemmed plants nodded calmly while tiny insects buzzed around them like dust motes with a mind of their own. A fisher crow called out in the distance, and James chirruped back. 

The whole scene was disgustingly idyllic, basically.

“Hey Oliver, do you have your painter stuff with you?” He kept his eyes closed even when he heard footsteps on the wood boards approaching him, stopping when the bench creaked as Oliver sat down beside him.

“Mm, no. Haven’t really painted much of anything lately. Power FX has been putting us to the plow lately-“ “What does that mean?” “It means they’ve been making us do a lot of work. Anyways, they’re doing a big advertising thing, trying to get all of our names out, and they’ve been focusing on Ally and Annie-“ “Seriously? Do you still call them that?” “Yes! Let me finish! They’ve been focusing on those two, and a little bit of Yohio as well, but of course I’m included in the, the photoshoots and demo recordings, the public appearances and all that. And sometimes I wish that whole thing about the inexhaustible robot was true because I was so tired I could hardly stand,” 

The younger blonde paused before turning towards Len with a truly type 2-worthy smile, which was returned.

“But right now, I’m really glad you guys let me shack up with you after the meet-up. VT called me yesterday and said they were able to find my passport, but it’ll be another three days before they can come pick me up because there’s another convention they want to go to-“ “Great parents they must be,” “Shhhhhhh! They’re going to GenTechCon and they’re planning on only bringing a sample android, not one of us licensed ones… I think I’ve told you all this before. Have I told you this before?”

Len looked to the sky, saw a cloud that looked remarkably like a horse galloping across the field of blue. Maybe it’s actually the ocean, like a literal seahorse. He shrugged. 

“You kinda had, but I’m sure there’s something I didn’t know about before in that big pile of words. Anyways, you’re welcome and it’s no problem. We always need guests around here. It gets pretty claustrophobic when it’s just the four of us all the time. It’s like we’re always two seconds away from a homicide case,” 

He felt a warm weight on his shoulder and he automatically lifted his arm to sling it around Oliver. If he heard how hard his heart was going right now, he had full intention to deny it. 

“Four of you? What happened to Meiko and Kaito?” Oliver asked against his hoodie. The fabric was thin enough so that Len could feel his breath passing right through it. This was way too alien for him; long distance relationships really were the worst.

“Uh, well, they moved out, got their own place in Sapporo. They managed to get a place that’s super close to the mountains, pretty much mountainside property, and they said it’s really nice. It wasn’t anything against us, really, just that they wanted to be their own identity away from Crypton. I mean, apparently they were owned by Yamaha first way back in the day, so I don’t know what that’s about, but whatever. I’m just glad I don’t have to worry about Meiko going on two AM fridge raids.”

“But you still miss ‘em, yeah?”

“Well, yeah. Everyone does. They’re like, Mom and Dad. The whole reason why we Japanese Vocaloids even exist, even if their bodies were built last of the Crypton line. We owe a lot to them.”

Oliver realized that Len was slipping into that weird, sad reminiscing part of himself, so he tried to redirect the subject onto something else.

“Len, you said the Harvest Festival is coming up soon, right? What’s it called, Hohen Mitsuri…?”

It worked. He felt the Kagamine laugh and he smiled again. “No, dummy. It’s _Hōnen Matsuri_. But yeah, it’s two weeks away. Rin is pretty psyched for it. She didn’t get to touch the big wooden wiener last year, but she says that this year she’s going to run into the parade and steal it so she can mount it in her room,” 

This time Oliver laughed, and far harder than Len. “ _Mount! _Wooden wiener!”__

Now the two were practically collapsed on each other while cackling like idiots, until they both had their Infratext system go off at the same time. They straightened themselves out the best they could (“’Mount’… Len, you’re just the worst…”) to check what it was, with Len worrying that he might’ve missed practice wholesale, and saw that they had gotten a message from Luka.

_Practice is off. Miku upset again: Rin and her arguing. Probably shouldn’t come back in right now._

Right as they were done reading, the sound of a stringed instrument being smashed against a wall sang through the air. Len screamed. 

“If she just destroyed my guitar I’m going to cram that stupid crash cymbal down her throat until she’s-!”

_Don’t bother. Rin already tried._

Two seconds later, while Len was still seething: _Not yours btw. But we won’t have rhythm guitar part for a while._

“Oh. Oh wow. That was Rin’s guitar she just smashed. Oh man, I wonder if she has a death wish,” Len muttered. He saw that Oliver still looked terrified and nudged him in the ribs with a grin. “Stop worrying bro. It’s not your fault or anything. Just avoid Miku for the rest of the time you’re still here, okay?”

He got a shaky nod in response. There was that third sigh of the day. The older of the two suddenly pulled him in a hug, because maybe that’ll get him to relax for once, which it did fantastically, and he even got it returned. A trademark squeaky chirp came from the bushes, but he ignored it, instead opting to grab the hood of Oliver’s jacket and yank it over his head before pulling away from the embrace.

“Just- the WORST! Ugh! Len, you’re getting back over here and giving me a proper hug, no funny business.”

The stupid, stupid object of his affections barked out a laugh. “Why? You chose me, _baka_ , so now you gotta deal with it!” But before Oliver could get in a retort he came back in for, yes, a proper hug without a side of funny business. It was long, comfortable, and even though it still bothered him that they were the same height, he thought that Oliver fit in his arms quite well. Len rested his chin against his shoulder, closed his eyes. Three days. Seventy two hours. It may seem like a lot, but he knew better than that. 

Time flies when you’re having fun, time runs when you’re in love. Len squeezed Oliver tighter. Maybe he could send a replica back to VocaTone Labs, a dummy ‘loid so he could keep the real one here with him on this miserable little island. He could probably badger Gumi to make him one in time. Bribe her with enough carrot cake and she could build you anything.

A new message, this time for Oliver. Len felt him freeze up in his arms. It reminded him of how a rabbit somehow.

“You okay over there?”

“Uh, yeah… just got something over IT. It’s, uh, from Rin,”

Now it was Len’s turn to become tense. Which was when the back door to the house slammed open and speak-of-the-devil came walking out.

“Oh. Is this the part where I start screaming about _yaoi_ or whatever? I mean I’m not really in the mood to do that, because screw Miku and I’m totally gonna set her drums on fire tonight, but you two have been super quiet back here.”

When she didn’t get a response from either of them, Rin shrugged. “Okay, whatever. Just don’t let the neighbours see you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have two hundred thousand yen I gotta blow on a brand new guitar because _somebody tried using my old one as a billy club, and man I sure would like to know who it was so I can hurt them!”_

With another slam of the back door she was gone, and the two blondes untangled themselves from the embrace, which had been made about hundred times awkward after having someone staring them down, but they were glad that Rin was still too preoccupied with her slapfight with Miku to really say or do anything about it. They could hear her stomping up the staircase and Oliver made a grimace.

“Your sister sounds like a nightmare,”

“And I’m an improvement? Wow Oliver, you sure are flattering me today,”

A pause.

“So uh, what did she send you? You know, before she came outside,”

“It was just something… ah, something about us playing… tonsil hockey?”

“Mm, yeah, sounds about right,”

Another pause.

“You wanna go inside? We still have _gyoza_ left over from last night’s dinner.”

“Yeah, that sounds top. Can we eat it outside though?”

A chuckle and a kiss.

“Sure, whatever you say Ollie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me referencing actual places and things in Japan. I'm such a good weaboo.


End file.
